fallout4fanlorefandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline
The following page is dedicated to giving a timeline of the events that take place within this fan-made story. It follows the same Fallout Timeline as is, only with a few additions, refer to this link (https://fallout.wikia.com/wiki/Timeline) to understand the main, un-altered, canon story of the Fallout series. Altered Timeline: ⦁ -1701: Fort Independence (originally named Castle William) is built. ⦁ -1803: The Generals and Representatives Home is Build along with the new structure. ⦁ -1970: The Castle is added as a national monument to the National Register of Historic Places and is now under the ownership of the government ⦁ -2067 January: Sold by the US Government to a private company to help fund the war effort, sold for 7.5 million to a private company, "The Societal Historical Preservation Society", however a contract was signed that did not allow the private company to destroy, edit, or settle in the fort in any way, the only thing that could be done to the fort was renovations. The US Government hoped they would be able to buy it back after the war. ⦁ -2067 September: Due to lack of funds coming from Fort Independence, "The Societal Historical Preservation Society" changed management. They brought on Mortimer Pierce. They also hoped to ride off of the attention from Nuka Worlds new park Safari Adventure. ⦁ -2071: After many years of ups and downs, however still being a slow decline of tourism and revenue coming from Fort Independence, Mortimer Pierce created a plan. He did not want to be removed as a manager but he needed to send money back to "The Societal Historical Preservation Society". He got in contact with a manger of a local Water Bottling plant. Mortimer knew there was a gigantic aquafer sitting under the Castle filled with fresh clean water. The Water Bottling Company and Mortimer made an agreement to drill under Fort Independence to reach the aquafer under the Castle. However, this goes against the contract signed in January of 2067. So Mortimer decided to hide it was a renovation. ⦁ -2073: The renovations begin, however due to the positioning of Fort Independence, they can not get supplies there via vehicle. the roads to Fort Independence were eroding after many years of abuse. So the contractor of the renovations decide to build a temporary dock that would be taken down later. Along with the Dock was the Main gate that was added. After the temporary docks were added the water drilling and processing plant began rilling in secret. Mortimer covered the plant up as a storage space, and the workers only worked after hours of operation. ⦁ -2074: The Electrical Room was constructed to power the entirety of the Castle. The Jail cell was added as well to detain rowdy tourists. ⦁ -2075: The Generals and Represenatives home is rebuilt, now it was put into use as a staff break room. ⦁ -2077: The Great War broke out, the construction never completed. Mortimer was lost to history. Throughout the years following The Great War the Northwest Wall takes little to no damage, however the SW Bastion along with the West wall next to it, takes major damage. ⦁ -2077 - 2287: The events occure that lead to the fall of the Minutemen. ⦁ -2287 October 23rd: Soul Survivor leaves the vault, saves Preston Garvey and the other survivors of the Quincy Massacre. The Soul Survivor agree's to attack the Castle and Clear out the mirelurks a month after saving Preston Garvey. ⦁ -2287 November 12th: The Soul Survivor agree's to attack the Castle and Clear out the mirelurks about month after saving Preston Garvey. The minutemen has gained some traction and were able to get volunteers to help with capturing The Castle . ⦁ -2287 November 18th: The Castle is retaken by the Minutemen, Preston Garvey, being the highest ranking member, promotes the Soul Survivor to The General. The General takes up residence in the left Barrack house, originally used as a company break room using only a mat and a small table as a desk, he later had it furbished to his liking. The right Barrack house, was used as barracks for the new soldiers, however after the Communications and Provisioners Act of 2288, The building was later used to house representatives coming from all over the commonwealth. Most of the people who retook The Castle with the General, would later lead divisions of the Minutemen, such as The Minutemen Courier Service, Minutemen Motar Crew Division, Minutemen Radio and Media Association and The Minutemen Resource Distribution. ⦁ -2287 for the rest of November: The General used the east bastion, as a temporary courtroom, later this would be furbished into a permament courtroom where more diplomatic decisions would be decided. The first edict to be signed was the "Rebuild and Refurbish The Castle" Edict. Sturges, who would later become the head of The Minutemen Contractor Division, was escorted to the Castle to help in the rebuilding of the Castle. ⦁ -2287 December: Radio Shack was built. Armory was rebuilt and refurbished. the inside of the walls were cleaned out and refurbished. The Minutemen Barricade was built using the surrounding buildings, built mostly out of scrap. ⦁ -2288: The Farm was built. West wall was rebuilt. The Courtroom was completed, along with Preston Garveys room, and Ronnie Shaw's room. Preston would become second in command and Ronnie Shaw would become the third in command being one of the oldest members of the Minutemen. The showers and the water processing plant were put into use, no longer having to trade with the outside for resources. The Castle was entirely self sufficient at this point. Motor Pits were rebuilt little by little throughout the months of this year. O'Riellys Bar is Built. The Bar is built by a group of Minutemen who believe that after a hard day of fighting and working, they deserved a glass of whatever alcohol of choice. They even began brewing their very own "Viking Dave's Ale" ⦁ -2289: The West Wall battlements were built, however rarely used. The Brotherhood of Steel arrives in the commonwealth, the Minutemen now are technologically inferior to the Brotherhood of Steel and fears a war with them will result in a loss and a disbandment of the Minutemen once again. The General sends scouts to the wasteland to bring back suits of power armor. 6 Suits of power armor are returned with different, and occasionally mismatching pieces. These Suits of power armor were used for major missions. The General got in contact with a group of travelers from a place called Far Harbor and decided to send scouts to Far Harbor. The Minutemen got in contact with a sick and dying traveler from a place called Nuka World, the atrocities told by the dying traveler angered The General and he immediately planned for an invasion of Nuka World. The Generals Office and Mail room is built, due to the new concrete that was poured, a lot of the construction equipment remains there. supporting the structure. July: In the beginning of this month, the general makes plans with sturges to build a statue, commending the Minutemen of the Commonwealth, the Statue is made mostly out of concrete and Copper. By the end of July, the statue is complete. Families and friends of all over the commonwealth arrive to celebrate the progress they have made in the Commonwealth. The Castle is now Complete.